now or never!
by muggleborn43
Summary: lily realizes her feelings for a certain messy haired marauder, but shes a little more than worried that James gave up on her but if he did than why would he be asking to talk to her alone?


Well I have been wanting to write this for a while now just never felt like typing it out. This is the way I see things happening and I might even write more to it but for now it stands as a one-shot.

Disclaimer- I wish I owned this but sadly I own none of it so you can't sue me!

So I think that's it lets hop in the story!

I really need to talk to Alice now! "Alice!" I yelled through the girl's dorm room, "I really need to talk to you."

I saw Alice open the curtains from around her bed. "What do you need Lily? What could be so possibly important that you wake me up at 7:30 A.M. on a Sunday morning for?"

I looked around making sure all the other girls were still asleep, I don't know how they could sleep through this noise but there they were sleeping as if it were silent. "I think I might possibly, really, a lot, more than originally planned… like James Potter! I don't know what to do though because he probably doesn't even like me anymore and only wants to be friends-" Alice cut me off with a huge grin that took over her entire face.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that but, first thing first, when did you figure out you liked him?" Alice asked.

I had to think about that, I think I've liked him for a while just never realized it, "well possibly awhile but I just now completely realized it." I sat down beside Alice on her bed. "Do you think he still likes me, because I think I might die if he doesn't?"

"Of course he does, I mean how could you not know he is always looking at you when he thinks no one can see and when you walk away after you actually laugh at something he says, his whole face lights up. I am 100% sure he still like you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "now what do I do?" I was ready for anything at this point I mean what could be worse than admitting you like your worst enemy.

"Now all you have to do is tell James!" Alice said perfectly cheerful.

My heart stopped, this is way worse than telling Alice, "I can't do this he's going to hate me isn't he?"

"Stop worrying Lils, he won't hate you. Now let's go get something to eat before my stomach eats itself." Alice said hopping off her bed.

I gave the fat lady the password (snowflake) and stepped in the common room Alice at my side. I couldn't help but thinking about all those what ifs': what if he laughs in my face, what if he rejects me, what if he says he has a girlfriend, what if he say he doesn't like me anymore-

My thoughts disappeared as the person I was most nervous to see started talking to me, "hey Lily can I talk to you for a minute? James asked sounding nervous and hopeful.

Alice gave me an assuring glance as I nodded and he started to lead me to a deserted part of the common room.

"James I really need to tell you someth-" he cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Let me go first." He instructed sounding more nervous than he looked. "I swear if you say no I will never ask you this again, I will leave you alone but first I have to know will you go to Hogsmeade with me on a date?"

"I would" I started to say.

"Sorry, you probably don't want to."

"I will."

"I just had to know though."

"James!"

"I will just leave you alone than."

"James!" I repeated again.

"See you round Li-"

His lips were suddenly cut off by mine. At first he was shocked but then started to respond. I felt so right here like everything was perfect. I put my arms around his neck and his one was positioned tangled in my hair and the other behind my neck.

Finally he broke the kiss due to lack of air, and the wolf-whistling and claps. He smiled "I'm going to take that as a yes!" he said smiling a goofy grin that I had grown to love.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you all morning but I was kind of nervous and then when I was finally going to tell you, you started talking-" I stopped talking when his lips crashed down to mine.

No where had ever felt more perfect to me.

**Well that's it did you like it love it hate it let me know and review also tell me what ya think on me doing a second part and putting their date up well thanks for reading!**

** Muggleborn43 xoxo**


End file.
